1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf and, specifically, to an apparatus and process for determining the optimum swing weight, length, and lie and loft angles of a golf club for an individual golfer. Heretofore, custom fitting has been primarily achieved by a totally subjective process based on the opinion of a professional in the game and of the "feel " of the golf club to the golfer. This invention relates to an objective approach for determining the optimum swing weight and length of a golf club for an individual golfer.